JUST ONE MORE SHOT
by yibhe
Summary: Is this the end? Will they break up for good? Téa and Seto keep doing the break up make up game, but for Téa, it’s gone too far.


**JUST ONE MORE SHOT**

**Summary: **Is this the end? Will they break up for good? Téa and Seto keep doing the break up make up game, but for Téa, it's gone too far.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I will never. If you don't like Seto/Téa fics, you definitely won't like this one, but for the ones who love it, well... Please read and review- people! This is just a one chapter fic. Hope you like it.

""- TALKING ''- THINKING

**Chapter 1**

Téa got ready to leave her one room apartment. She was finally on her own, at the tender age of 17. No worries, her parents trusted her anyway. It was already 12:09 am and she was off. She went in the small tacky elevator dressed in a thin short dress that was a bit big for her. Téa's face was flushed. Her make up messed up her delicate face and made her blue orbs look evil. She had been crying for almost four hours. She had seen something she shouldn't have seen. It was Seto.

FLASHBACK

Téa was so excited to go out with her handsome rich boyfriend Seto. She was totally happy. What could go wrong in her life now? She had all she needed. Téa sat at the restaurant table waiting on him. Their seats were already reserved for almost a week. Now it was time. Téa had dressed perfectly for the occasion.

Soon Téa received a text message on her flip phone form Seto. It said that he wouldn't get the chance to come to the restaurant and that they should postpone because something came up.

'What's more important than being with you girlfriend?' she thought as she got up and left.

Téa decided to take a slow walk through the park. Just for fun. It was just about 7:00 pm and the sun was already sleeping behind the mountains. A perfect night was wasted. She could only imagine now what it would be like being in his warm cozy arms looking at the sky in the park together.

With that thought in mind she sat on the nearest bench, looking towards the sky, all alone. It seemed that the rain would start falling soon because the clouds hid the stars.

"I wonder what he's doing now………………….." Téa sighed.

Just then, she saw two people sitting on a bench in front of her. They were not cuddled but seemed to be enjoying each others company.

"So cute", Téa whispered to herself as she continued watching them.

Soon the male got up, somewhat in anger. A strike of lightening rushed through Téa's veins as she spotted who the person was. It was the one and only Seto Kaiba. He wore a dark blue sweater with the sexiest pants that showed his sexy figure. His brown hair looked a bit ruffled but he still looked handsome.

Téa sat the in astonishment as this 'girl' had her boyfriend.

'How could he? Wasn't I good enough?'

Soon, she saw the girl grab Seto in a deep, lustful kiss. She also managed to carry his arms around her waist.

Téa was so angry, so jealous. A fire of hatred burned in her. She didn't know what to think or do.

"So this was what you had to do! You could have told me I wasn't worth it rather than to do it behind my back, Seto!" Téa shouted with all her might.

Seto heard her and pushed the girl away. She smirked in delight as they parted.

"This isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Seto said aloud.

Téa got up and ran out the park crying her eyes out.

"Téa WAIT!"

END FLASHBACK

Téa was now walking on the sidewalk all alone. She now had no care in the world. Who would even care if someone took her away? Definitely not Seto. He didn't care about her at all. She was worthless to him. She walked in a ghostly manner looking at the ground. The sound of loud thunder could be heard. It was definitely going to rain.

Téa had to go tell Seto it was over. She had to do it face to face, to get it over and done with. There were other fishes in the sea right?...right!

She kept sniffing and wiping tears away from her puffy eyes.

Finally she reached his dreadful mansion. The guards just let her in. They knew who she was. Their boss's girlfriend…………………..or was she?

Téa knew where he was, so she just made her way to the balcony, four stories high. She found him sitting on the ground looking over Domino City. It was beautiful, all the lights and colors.

"We need to talk…….." Seto heard her voice behind him and shot up.

"Téa!" He held her cheeks in place and kissed her.

She pushed him off.

"No! It's over! This isn't the first time you've done this! I can't take it any more. And it's always the same girl!" Téa shouted as she cried.

"No, you're getting it all wrong, baby."

"I'm sick and tired of your excuses!"

"She called me and told me that she was leaving the country and that she wanted to talk to me. I was so happy that she'd finally leave our lives, so I went. When you saw us she was saying that she wanted us together again. I told her that I'm in love with you………………. I'd never get back with her."

The thunder clapped again loudly, this time bringing down the rain. Téa looked directly in the sky, the light rain striking her face violently.

"Why should I believe you now?"

Seto held her face and wiped away the tears and rain drops. His lips were on her and between a hot long kiss he said, "Because I love you, baby………"

Tea fell for it again. She always fell for it. Was he changed this time?

They continued to kiss as Seto smirked in his head.

'And the cycle goes on………………………'

**END.**

**Hope you liked this one. It's one chapter long but what the hell. : ) Read and review!**


End file.
